


Gibson's Daughter

by SYDSTAR



Category: Wanted (2008)
Genre: F/F, Father-Daughter Relationship, Original Character Death(s), Other, Revenge, more tags as I write probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYDSTAR/pseuds/SYDSTAR
Summary: My name is Skylar Gibson. I'm 21 years old and I'm not normal. Not one bit. I'm a lesbian photojournalist who is prone to panic attacks in high-stress situations. And I was raised by my single father who never talked about my mother or his career. I've been with my girlfriend for little over a year now, and I'm glad to have her in my life.





	1. Chapter 1

"Heading out?" Kara asked, looking up from the essay she was writing as I pulled on my coat on. 

"Yeah, good luck on your German midterm today." I smile, giving Kara a kiss before grabbing my keys off the dresser. 

"Love you!" She laughed as I headed towards the door. 

"Love you too!" I call back before closing the door to our apartment and heading towards the elevator. After getting to the lobby, I stepped out onto the sidewalk and took a deep breath before heading in the direction of my work.  

 

My name is Skylar Gibson. I'm 21 years old and I'm not normal. Not one bit. I'm a lesbian photojournalist who is prone to panic attacks in high-stress situations. And I was raised by my single father who never talked about my mother, he doesn't even have any pictures of her. I've tried asking about her, but my dad never budged, so I gave up. I've been with Kara for little over a year now, and was so glad to have her in my life. 

 

I walked into the main lobby of my work, Chicago Tribune, greeting the guy at the front desk before taking an elevator up to the floor with my office. I greet a few people as I walk through, finally closing the door to my messy office. I'm not in my office most of the time, but when I am, I can't seem to keep it organized. I tossed my bag onto my desk and hung up my coat, ready for a paperwork day. Today's a pretty boring day no need to go through all the details. Before I knew it, it was dark out and everyone had almost left. As I finished packing up my things, I heard a knock. 

"On your way out?" My friend, Kyle, an editor here, was leaning against the doorway with his own bag in hand. 

"Yup." I smiled, slugging my bag over my shoulder and walked with him to the elevator. 

"Long day?" He asked, pressing the down button. 

"Somewhat, just lost track of time mostly. What about you?" I smiled, watching as the elevator doors opened. 

"Just can't wait to get home." He said, sounding somewhat distant. 

"I can agree with that." I laughed, stepping into the elevator, grabbing my phone from my pocket to text Kara. After a second, I realized that Kyle hadn't stepped into the elevator yet. 

"Hey, you coming-" My question dying off when I looked up and saw Kyle standing there with a gun pointed at my head. 

"I'm sorry." He said, my eyes going wide as panic set in. 

"Hey, Kyle come on you don't-" My vision warping as the gun fired, seeming to slow down the bullet. I quickly dodged it and hit the lobby button, the elevator doors closing as the bullet connected with the wall that was behind my head seconds ago. 

What the fuck is going on?! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been enjoying writing this so much xD I've stayed up until midnight for a couple nights in a row because I just get caught up in writing this :P

I tried to calm down my breathing as the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened. I quickly exited the elevator, looking around for Kyle, knowing he must have come down the stairs to finish me off. But that's 10 floors, no way he's tha-fuck. He busted out of the staircase doors just as I started heading towards the front door. I ducked behind the receptionist area as he pulled out a fucking assault rifle and decorated the wall behind the desk with a line of bullets. A cry escaping me as blood splattered against me as the innocent guy, Brandon I think his name was, hit the ground, several bullets in his chest.

  
"No more people will have to die if you would just face me! I thought your father would taught you a few tricks by now." Kyle scoffed, his footsteps getting closer. My father?! What does he have to do with all this? 

  
"Or maybe he hasn't even told you yet! Maybe he wants you to live a "normal" life! Then he really is a fool, not thinking his decisions will affect anyone else in his life!" Kyle cackled, stopping for a moment at the edge of the desk, as I moved to the other side, waiting for him to look behind the desk, and when he did, I ran. I shoved open the glass doors and sprinted as fast as I could to get home, to make sure Kara was safe. Kyle must have fucking assassin friends, in the movies there's always a group of bad guys, never usually just one. Or maybe Kyle just snapped, talking nonsense and Kara was alright. I'm sure that's just it. I'll get home, call the cops, and be safe with my-

  
"Fuck!" I ducked into a doorway as a bullet grazed my ear and cheek, a small drop of blood falling. I glanced back to see Kyle running up the sidewalk and at least three other guys in a black car a little while down the road with rifles as well, motioning to Kyle and yelling for him to get in the car, which he did, before reappearing in the sun roof of the car.

  
"Shit!" I started booking it down the street again, only a few blocks to my apartment, to Kara. I stumbled as a bullet connected with my right shoulder blade, crying out, but still running. I finally made to my apartment building, fumbling to get the door open before flinging it open with my left arm and running up the stairs to the apartment. A shiver ran down my spine when I saw the door was slightly open.

  
"Kara?" I called out, pushing the door the rest of the way open and stepping into the apartment. Everything seemed destroyed, books and papers thrown around haphazardly, drawers and cabinets thrown open and rummaged through, the chairs and couch ripped into by some sort of blade. I looked down as my foot crunched against something and saw it was a photo of me and Kara from my graduation two years ago. We had just met two weeks prior at the library during finals week and become instant best friends. I gathered most of our photos off the floor, most of the frames cracked and the glass broken, and gently set them on the living room table when I heard a noise.

  
"Kara?" I called out again, moving past the kitchen and down the hall to our bedroom, pausing only for a moment before pushing open the bedroom door. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding, when I saw Kara curled up on the bed, shaking as she looked up with fear and tears in her eyes.

  
"Kara!" I cried, running over to her.

  
"Skylar! You're ok!" Kara gasped, a new flood of tears escaping her as she hugged me tightly.

  
"What happened to your shoulder?" She asked, noticing the blood on my coat.

  
"It's nothing, I'll be fine. What happened here?" I asked, looking around at the destroyed bedroom.

  
"I-I don't know! I-I got home from..from my ex-exam and the...the place was a mess!" Kara said through her tears.

  
"We have to get out of here, it's not safe." I said, hugging her comforting then standing up.

  
"You're damn right it's not." I quickly turned around to see Kyle and the three other guys standing there in the doorway. I tried to punch Kyle, but they other guys were quicker. One guy grabbed my arm and pushed me to my knees, twisting and nearly breaking my arm behind my back, while the other grabbed Kara, holding his gun to her head.

  
"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" I yelled, struggling to free myself, but received a kick in the stomach from Kyle. I coughed and spit blood onto the carpet. Another panic attack was starting to set in as I heard the gun against Kara's head click and she screamed, bursting into tears.

  
"Shut up, you stupid bitch!" The guy holding her said as Kyle smacked her across the face.

  
"Leave her alone!" I yelled, furiated as Kyle squatted down so he was eye level with me.

  
"And why should I do that? So you can live a normal, happy life with someone you love? Well, your father killed someone I loved, so I'm going to do the same thing to him." Kyle sai, standing up and then pulling out a pistol and holding it to my head.

  
"NO!! God, please! Stop! Leave us alone!" Kara cried as the gun clicked, silent tears streaming down my face.

  
"I love you!" I said, looking into Kara's bloodshot, hazel eyes then closing my eyes.. Suddenly, a gun shoot rang out.


	3. Chapter 3

I opened my eyes as something hit the floor next to me. I looked over and saw one of the guys who was holding me down dead with a bullet hole through his forehead. 

"Shit!" The other guy holding me muttered as Kyle looked around trying to find where the shot came from. 

"Come on, we gotta get them out of here." He said, lifting his gun and heading out the door, his  goons following behind him holding me and Kara in front of them with their guns firmly pressed against our temples. Someone had turned out the lights, so it took a moment for my eyes to adjust. 

"Let them go." A familiar voice came from the kitchen. Through the darkness I saw Kyle smirk. 

"I knew you'd come. Try and save your precious daughter." He said snidely and my eyes widened. 

"Dad?" I asked, shocked. He moved and the shadows shifted, my dad's blue eyes shining from the little light coming in.  

"Let them go." He said, a tone coming over his voice that I've never heard before. Kyle shifted, and before I could blink, four shoots and a scream rang out, three bodies hitting the floor. I realized a gun was no longer put to my head, and I turned, expecting to see Kara standing in shock as well but she was on the floor, holding the side of her neck. 

"What?!" I fell down next to her and saw her hand was covered in blood. She looked up at me, trying to speak but instead blood poured out her mouth. I shushed her, one hand pressing against her neck as my other shaking hand stroked her hair. I looked around, Kyle and dad both gone from sight. I looked back down at her, tears nearly blurring my vision. Kara raised her hand weakly to wipe away a tear from my cheek, then her hand dropped and her beautiful eyes fluttered shut, her whole body going limp. 

"No..no..NO!!" I cried, tears streaming down my face as I hugged her body. I heard footsteps come up behind me, so I quickly grabbed one of the goons' guns and held it up, my back against the kitchen cabinets. 

"Relax, it's just me." Dad said, turning on one of the kitchen lights, my trembling, blood covered hands slowly lowering the gun. 

"What the fuck is happening?!" I asked, scared and panicked, my breath hitching as I struggled with another attack. 

"I'll explain later, but we need to go, it's not safe here anymore." Dad said, eerily calm, helping me to my feet. 

"I can't leave Kara here, I need...I need to.." My brain was going a thousand miles a minute, everything seem to be slowing down and speeding up at the same time. 

"I'm sure one of your neighbors have already called the cops, so we need to go. Now." Dad said, pushing my blood covered hands into my pockets, reminding me again that I have a bullet still in my shoulder, and pulling me out of the apartment and into his car that was waiting at the side of the building, taking off down the street.  


	4. About Skylar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some basic info on Skylar :)

Name: Skylar Gibson  

   
Gender: Female   
   
Age: 21   
   
Height: 5'5"   
   
Hair Color and Length: <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/92/c5/79/92c579a19aab75dbe68a536b62794ad6.jpg>    
   
Eye Color: <http://listsurge.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/pretty_green_eyes.jpg>    
   
Style: (@ past job)- <http://bmodish.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/03/simple-layered-work-outfit-bmodish.jpg> , <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/c8/36/30/c83630ff27ea3341bf39b19bef7a0a62.jpg>  

 

(Training)- <http://ak2.polyvoreimg.com/cgi/img-set/cid/106344129/id/fkHwXYVf4xGeZ4K6O-wIHA/size/y.jpg>  

 

(Casual)- <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/3f/3c/eb/3f3cebbcfd440ecb05434e18bac59256.jpg> , <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0b/95/df/0b95df2d5236cabbfb5ee707212a67ce.jpg>  

 

(Traveling)- <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/57/4f/95/574f95c463e53038b4133eac5ab231bd.jpg>  

 

(first mission)- <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/49/cc/46/49cc46b5b8bbea9c1994650bb7316067.jpg> , [http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=22396737](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=22396737)  

 

(Undercover mission)- <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8d/ea/71/8dea716900fc3d952f7df9df27047326.jpg> , <http://thumbs.ebaystatic.com/images/m/m7a3AFW5J6vR8fMIQnRN7yA/s-l225.jpg> , <http://cdn.mode.com/files/15492f7092490ef482c3d4d1a5be2d0c/ZQ/GTT*uiEbDrqF65QG9Z2mOAOgHqsICH2FtzgzXd6esrLaC*S7xZXNctMkXCEbZbQoFR6N*b4yc3oyRK5MIUMha99G3RvngQZQ/w:726/maxresdefault.jpg>  

 

Country of Origin: United States 

   
City of Origin: Chicago 

   
Relationship to Wesley: Daughter  

 

Girlfriend: Kara (<https://65.media.tumblr.com/89afe97d81e45281e7b49d8463f711aa/tumblr_myuhxzZy2Z1s0dunko1_500.jpg> ) 

 

Enemy: Kyle- <https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/M/MV5BMjIyOTIwMzk1M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTMwMDgwODE@._V1_UY317_CR16,0,214,317_AL_.jpg>

   
Defining Features: Her eyes (like her dad) 

 

Backstory: Her mom didn't know she was pregnant until a month after those six weeks. She thought for sure it was Barry's, but got a DNA test to make sure. To both her and Barry's surprise, this baby was Wesley's. She tracked Wesley down and told him, wanting to get an abortion. After much convincing, Cathy gave birth to the baby girl, giving her immediately to Wesley, because she wanted nothing to do with him or the child. Wesley named the girl Skylar, and tried to raise her as normal as possible. Although this girl was not meant to lead a normal life. Skylar never knew her mother, she came out to her father as gay at 15, and after high school, pursued a career in photojournalism, soon landing a job with a news company at 20 in Chicago so she could be close to her dad, who lived in her childhood home just outside the city. She even has a girlfriend that she's now been with for little over a year.  


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me a bit to update! I've gotten busy and just lost inspiration for a bit, but here's a new chapter! Enjoy!

That's the last thing I remember before waking up in some sort of bath, yet my body was trapped under a thick layer of something.   
"Hello?" I called out hoarsely, my voice cracking from not being used in a long period of time as some sort of mask cracked around my face, small pieces flaking off my eyelashes.   
"Oh, good, your awake." I heard dad's voice enter the bathroom before his face appeared over mine.   
"What is this?" I asked, trying to move my head, but unable.   
"It's a medical wax, it helps severe injuries quickly." Dad said, brushing pieces off of my face and slowly cracking it open so I could move and stretch.   
"How long have I been in this, wax bath?" I asked, sitting up and slowly rotating my stiff neck, aware I was only in my bra and underwear, but not really caring.   
"Almost an entire day." He said, nonchalantly sitting on the toilet.   
"A whole day?!" I asked, looking at him shocked.   
"Well, that's usually how long it takes." Dad shrugged, as if people went into wax baths all the time. I had a mountain of questions for him, and he must have sensed it, because he got up and placed a pile of dry clothes on the sink.   
"Get changed then we'll talk." He said simply before leaving the bathroom and closing the door. I slowly stood up, grabbing a towel to dry myself off, realizing I was in our home. The house I've grown up in, just on the outskirts of Chicago. As I rubbed the towel over my hair, I looked at my shoulder that had been shot, only a small, faint scar left to prove its existence. I lightly traced it with my finger as memories of that night flooded my thoughts. Kyle with the gun pointed between my eyes. Brandon's blood painting the wall as his body fell to the floor. Kara's terrified face as I was pushed to my knees. The cool metal of the gun touching my skin through my hair. The light fading out of Kara's eyes as she passed away in my arms. I looked down at my hands. Her blood had been cleaned off, but I could feel it like gloves coating my fingers. I fell to my knees, letting out a quiet, weak sob, my hands grasping the edge of the sink. After a moment I stood up again and changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of my dad's old sweatshirts. I slowly stepped out of the bathroom and down the hall into our "living room" where my dad was sitting a chair facing the window.   
"You used to always wonder why I kept this chair facing the window. I said it was because I liked the view. When you were a kid you would sit here for hours, inspecting everything out that window." Dad said, somewhat softly, smiling at the memory.   
"What's the real reason?" I asked, leaning against the doorway.   
"It's comfortable for a long shot." He shrugged, standing up.   
"Just another lie then," I muttered under my breath, "How much of my life have you been lying to me, exactly?" I asked as my dad turned to face me.   
"I tried to lie to as little as possible, but you just weren't ready for the truth." He said, his blue eyes piercing into my green ones.   
"My name is Wesley Gibson. 7 weeks before I had discovered your mother, my cheating ex-girlfriend, was pregnant with you, I was a no one. Then I was approached by a woman named Fox, who was with the Fraternity, a group of assassins of Fate. Their motto was kill one, save thousands. Her and their leader, Sloan, told me that a man called Cross had killed my father. They trained me to kill so that one day I could kill him. But, when that day came, I learned too late that he was my real father. I then swore to take them and their corrupt asses down. I ambushed them and killed them all." He told me this with small flickers of emotion crossing his face.   
"A week afterwards your mother contacted me telling me she was pregnant. I was confused on why she was telling me this, until she told me that you were my child. She wanted to get an abortion, but I convinced her otherwise." He finished, pain and love swimming through his eyes.   
"So my panic attacks...?"   
"Part of the gift of the Fraternity, you were instinctively born to be an assassin."   
"Another thing to add to my list on why I'm not meant to have a normal life." I sighed, a small smile settling on my face. Dad then pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead. I looked over his shoulder at a framed picture hanging on the wall. It was me, dad and Kara smiling at the camera like crazy. It was when I had introduced Dad to Kara for the first time and we had a picnic in the park. I didn't realize I was crying until Dad was asking me what was wrong.   
"We..we were gonna come over the other night, before..before that had happened..." I said, my knees wobbling so I sat on the floor.   
"Why?" Dad asked, concern written all over his face as he knelt next to me.   
I looked at him, tears just blurring my vision.   
"I asked her to marry me."


End file.
